ManKind
by KaitlynChantalHoward
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Yet love never fails except from ManKind.


Colors

It all started like a chain, really never ending because of one disease. One disease that made a deepening pain grows for one person. Ever since she was a child seeing the only one other person that ever really had her trust fade becoming a person that she really did not know. The feeling of overwhelming hatred grew the older both became regardless if they are mother and daughter. Each time there was an altercation it became worse, almost like a bad high though both had a hand-it was always the mother yelling first.

"So what I am saying is your brother is a horrible parent and you know that!" He spoke taking a deep breath sitting back within the computer chair looking to his daughter across from him, "I can't just throw his white ass out a month before the trial regardless of his current situation because your mother and I quite frankly have no use for him!"

The blonde sighed running her fingers through her long hair then rubbing her forehead, "Dad I understand," looking at her father strongly after hearing him going on and on about the pending proceedings of a case in which they all are involved in, "But we have to do something about him because if we don't nip whatever it is that he has planned in the bud the last three in half years will be a waste!"

"Can you shut up?" Her mother spoke turning around in her computer chair turning her attention away from the laptop facing her daughter, "And just listen to your father for once in your life?" The blonde laughed shaking her head looking to her mother then too her father, "Seriously!"

She laughed again running her hand to her mother rubbing her fingers back and forth across her mother, "Dad-," taking a deep breath crossing her legs fighting the urge to yell at her, "Seriously with the little law experience I say nip whatever it is that man has planned in the bud to save us all some trouble!"

"You know-," Her older man sighed sitting up nodding, "You're right I will and if he lies then that means he's never coming back!"

The blonde nodded in agreeing with her father, "Exactly I mean it's better than to find out from the source and stop it there," she exclaimed thinking for a moment shrugging, "Then again it could be more beneficial in our favor in the fact that he does not cooperate and tell the truth because he is the one along with Dominic's mother being sued!"

"That is true too," He spoke looking to his wife nodding them back to his daughter, "They both are the guilty party according to the paper work so it could work better in our favor," nodding again looking to his wife then back to his daughter, "Then again it would be like your boss said we could sink this ship!"

Taking a deep breathing nodding, "We could rise against it and win too!" her father smiled agreeing with her as her mother huffed at the sight of her accepting his smile, "Not meaning to change the subject but did you ever look into using that twenty present off coupon I got in my email?"

"Do you always have to change the subject?" Her mother huffed crossing her arms looking at her. The blonde laughed brushing her mother off again, "Seriously Ahnaliese!"

Ahnaliese looking to her mother harshly, "Say another fucking word to me and I will leave I mean it!" she laughed smiling as she whispered pointing to the door to the office, "I'll take the child too Charlotte and you'll never see either one of us again!"

"Ahnaliese-," He yelled grabbing the attention of his wife and daughter, "Yes I did-," Rising from his computer chair walking over to the white closet pulling out a JCPenny's bag, "Your mother got a couple of tee shirts and I got a pair of shoes but I saw this on the rack and I thought you would like them,"

Ahnaliese gasped rising from her seat seeing the blue-ish/green dress pants, "Their beautiful!" she smiled taking them from her father hugging him, "Thank you Daddy!" still smiling letting go of him shrugging, "Well I have some things to do before the Child Abuse Seminar tomorrow,"

Her father nodded smiling letting his daughter leave though grabbed her arm as she was leaving, "Say sorry to your mother Ahnaliese,"

"Dad-," Ahnaliese sighed pulling her arm away from him, "Really I have to apologize to her," she laughed pointing to her then back to herself, "Because she is being a complete bitch?" Her father sighed crossing his arms waiting for her to answer. Ahnaliese huffed rolling her eyes, "I suppose-," she huffed crossing her arms, "I am sorry Charlotte," This time her father huffed for the name she used, "Mother!"

Smiling her father pulled her close into a hug, "That's my girl!" Ahnaliese sighed turning and leaving her father and mother alone in the room. Shutting the door he turned to his wife, "You are going to push her away from us and sooner or later she's going to find out the truth," he declared sitting next to his wife staring at her, "An I'll be damned if I lose another child because of you!"

"Lose?" Charlotte questioned pointing at herself, "Caspian's death was not my fault!" she exclaimed pushing herself away from the computer, "Christopher you know as well as I do Cas put his own damn himself in the ground because he knew hard narcotics like heroin are horrible for a person's body!"

Christopher nodded taking a deep breath, "That may be true," he spoke pulling his wife's chair toward him, "You are still the one that kicked him out twelve years ago not me and defiantly not Ahna so if I were you I would drop the hate you bare for her and Emmalyne," smiling as he pushed her away rising from his seat, "Because if you don't a custody case won't be the only papers you'll be looking at!" Chris huffed opening the office door and into the master bed room slamming the door leaving his wife alone.

…

Closing the door behind her as she entered her bedroom of nineteen years Ahnaliese sighed falling onto her bed staring at the tons of yellow stick on stars which were scattered across her ceiling. Sitting there for a good bit just watching them, watching the way they shined within the darkness. Ahnaliese sighed adjusting her shoulder's feeling a sharp pain within her back as she moved when something odd caught her attention.

One of the larger yellow stars, close to the ceiling fan which appeared to be falling slightly had something attached to it. Ahnaliese rose standing on her bed grabbing the large star finding that the star itself wasn't falling but what was attached to her. Looking oddly upon her for a moment sitting back down upon her bed Ahna began to wonder what this small white envelope. Puzzled as she continued to watch it having no memory of ever putting it up there, "I wonder?" she spoke questioning herself opening the sealed envelope taking out its contents.

She gasped dropping the content of the envelope remembering the meaning behind it. Ahnaliese jumped rising from her bed as quickly as she could having realized the reason it was up there in the first place, "Oh my God!" Ahnaliese gulped taking a deep breath then shaking it off gathering herself. Closing her eyes for a moment pulling herself together again she sighed walking over to her closet pulling out a shirt and a pair of shoes having already taken a shower earlier that morning.

Ahna gulped sitting on the computer chair across from her bed looking at the envelope putting on her converse. Finally she gathered enough courage to rise from the chair walking over to the bed putting the content back within the envelope holding it. Ahnaliese smiled turning to the mirror behind her checking her make-up and hair before grabbing the perfume off her dresser and spraying herself.

She giggled grabbing her purse from the floor heading out the door, "By Dad," Ahna called pulling her keys out of her purse exiting the house down to her car getting in. Stretching as she started the car Ahna pulled the envelope from her pocket throwing it into the passenger seat with her purse sighing as she looked at it. Wondering if taking it to the person she was about to run to was actually going to help her. Help her at all understand it. Understand why this is not the time to be anger but a time to finally accept. Accept what was the real issue something Ahna has never been able to fully let in.

Ahnaliese heading out of the subdivision sighed again turning on the radio hoping it would help it. She laughed seeing the selection of shit on each Georgia radio station. Becoming fed up turning in the audio on not realizing she had left Laurel in from the night before. Finally finding herself satisfied lowered her shoulder's actually listening.

Laurel had a point. All man are mankind. Each has their own reason for loving, lying, or cheating even continuing to have an intimate relationship with the person whose heart they broke a little over three months ago. Meaning deep down they need that other person like no other but the fear of realizing that is the hardest. Even James and their questionable relationship no matter how he goes down on Ahnaliese or her on him neither of them wanted to feel that sort of pain. Ahnaliese didn't even want to see his face knowing she would just fall back within his arms as she entered his apartment building.

Ahna gulped standing in front of James's apartment door holding her finger straight in front of the doorbell. She sighed shaking her head turning away from the door as it opened, "Ahnaliese?" gulping again facing the man that once filled her heart with such joy at the sound of saying her name, "Ahnaliese," James spoke again standing in his door way, "You all right?"

Ahnaliese sighed lowering her shoulders as she shook her head answering his question. Taking a step closer to her feeling everything she had ever felt for him in the last six months return, "Jesse here?" she asked in return watching him shake his head to answer her question.

James sighed lowering his shoulders running a nervous hand through his brown hair, "Jessica's in Chicago," he spoke watching Ahna look down as if to say oh then quickly added, "Till July," Ahnaliese jumped with a smile closing the gap between them. James huffed taking his right hand running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Jamie-," Ahna smiled breathing deep as he pulled her close, "I take back what I said," she giggled feeling his arm wrap around her waist, "You're not a pessimist!" James chuckled shaking his head pulling her into the apartment closing the door behind them, "Jamie-,"

James chuckled stroking her face, "I pulled you in because I didn't want the rest of the world to know how much I truly love you," he sighed feeling her heart pound faster and faster, "I love you Ahnaliese Chanel Mulaney!"

Ahnaliese smirked standing on her toes pulling him to her level kissing him. Both felt as if it was the end of the world and neither of them were going to see each again as they fell onto the leather sofa. Her hands began to wander under his shirt feeling the touch of his skin. James stopped breaking the kiss pulling his shirt over his head causing Ahna to smirked in enjoyment kissing his right shoulder before biting down on it, "Ahnaliese!" he moaned almost pushing her a little.

"I'm sorry," she giggled kissing it sweet before kissing his soft lips, "Bit too hard?" Ahna questioned with a giggle watching his facial expression change causing it to be amusing to her, "I love you!"

James smirked shaking his head pulling her red collared shirt over her head kissing her right shoulder, "Pay back is hell!" he chuckled biting down but instead of a moan she ahed in enjoyment. James laughed laying her flat upon the leather sofa continuing his tour down her shirt. Ahnaliese giggled unbuttoning the button on his pants then heading for the zipper slipping them off with James following.

"Wait-," James shot up in the middle of Ahnaliese's stomach as she sighed, "As much as I want this Jamie-," coming to her face still on top of her as she sighed again, "What about Jesse?"

He sighed running his fingers through his brown hair, "Ahna-," James chuckled kissing her sweetly, "Jessica is engaged to Tommy," Ahnaliese smiled rubbing her forehead laughing, "My brother," she smiled feeling James wrap his arms around her waist again lifting her into his arms, "I've had enough of that sofa!" he chuckled taking her back into his bedroom throwing her on the bed.

"I swear you-," Ahna giggled having been cut off by his kiss not realizing that he was ready. Then within that moment both finally felt that sudden rush of presser. For two hours Ahnaliese welcomed the pain, "Huha Jamie!" she moaned closing her eyes un-wrapping her legs letting him fall beside her.

James sighed pulling her within his embrace kissing her head, "I miss this," he spoke wondering why it was that they broke up in the first place, "Why did we break up again?" questioning not realizing that the fact they missed each other was not the reason they were there.

Ahna sat up biting her bottom lip feeling her heart finally bursting taking a deep breath completely disregarding his original question, "I'm adopted!" James sat up stroking her shoulder trying to calm her down feeling her shake.

"Oh Ahna I-," James stopped moving his head slapping his head, "Fuck me that why you came over to talk to me and instead I-uha!"

Ahna sighed shaking her head cupping his face, "No don't do that!" she exclaimed kissing him passionately, "I would never regret being with you," giggling a little taking both his hands within hers, "I love you James Nathanial Berkley and no issue would have change that!"

"It's not okay though Ahna regardless if we love each other," James sighed shaking his head removing his hands from hers, "I just used your anger almost like I took advantage of you!"

She laughed placing to her left hand upon his cheek stopping him, "No I wanted this," Ahna smiled removing her hand from his cheek taking both his hands, "Jamie I would not have come here if I didn't want to be with you!"

"Ahnaliese tell me the truth," He sighed letting go of her left hand stroking her right with his thumb, "Why in the hell did we break up?" James questioned having forgotten why, "Because I can't seem to remember," gulping looking away biting his lip for a moment turning back to her, "Ahna you're all I ever think about anymore all I ever wanted!"

Ahna smiled rising from the bed walking over to the sofa and slipping on his black sit and her blue panties, "I believe," she sighed sitting back down on the bed handing him his pants, "We we're urging a lot and it had something to do with you telling me you love me and then in the same sentence that you are still in love with Jesse and miss her,"

"Right," James nodded chuckling taking her hand back, "In that case I was an idiot for saying I love you in the same sentence that I say I miss Jessica Marie Jenkins because I don't," he laughed shaking his head throwing his head back, "I can't stand Jesse let alone be around her hell I wish she never fucking moved in with me and Tommy!" she laughed leaning down kissing him sweetly excepting his apologize, "Marry me Ahnaliese?"

Ahna gulped letting go of his hand, "Jamie-?" she spoke moving back raising her shoulders, "You-," James smiled taking her hand with him as he rose from the bed taking a box from the night stand, "Oh my God!"

"I know you're only nineteen and I just turned twenty-three but-," James smiled taking a deep breath holding the box within both his hands, "Two long months ago I made the worst mistake of my life letting you go," he sighed taking her left hand as he opened the box, "Ahnaliese Chanel Mulaney will you marry me?"

…

Taking a deep breath hoping in some way that this aching feeling which buried and burned deep within her stomach was nothing just praying whatever it was to go away. Ahnaliese sighed lowering her shoulders sitting within the empty room waiting for the others to return from getting the other barrel of ice, _"Could she really be my mother?"_ she questioned herself finally rising from her seat shaking the answer off as nothing finding the others.

"Hey Ahna," The other's called from the open utility room catching her attention to help with the two barrels of ice, "Can you take this?" Alyssa asked as Ahnaliese smiled wheeling the other barrel out of the room. While Alyssa and Ali took the other back to the little lunch room we had created in the little office.

Laughing at Damon's funny story exiting the utility room with the chip boxes Joshua stopped seeing out of his side vision of Ahnaliese sitting on the white linoleum floor. He sighed lowering his shoulders seeing the barrel by her side still but her head within her hands. Joshua then smiled looking to Damon motioning to look over, "Think I should go check on her?"

Damon looking over seeing Ahna knowing something was bothering her nodded, "Yeah man I got this," he spoke taking the box from Joshua heading to the room himself with both stacked on each other.

Joshua gulped watching Ahna sigh sitting on the linoleum. Ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her two semesters ago Josh thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Finally coming to her he stopped coughing. Lifting her head looking up at him smiling, "There room for one more?"

"Harrington-," Ahnaliese giggled tapping the ground, "Of course!" she smiled watching him sit down beside herself resting her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his. Josh chuckled kissing her head sitting beside her hoping she was ready to tell him, "Can't live like this Harrington," she sighed shaking her head, "Can't!"

Taking his right hand lifting her chin chuckling as her blue eyes met his multicolored ones, "Ahnaliese," he smiled stroking her cheek holding her free hand within his, "You trust me don't you?" a smile appeared upon her face as she nodded looking straight into his eyes, "Then tell me why you seem so sad?"

"I'm adopted," she spoke holding the envelope within her right hand, "James asked me to marry him," Ahna sighed raising her left hand showing him the rather large amethyst ring in which was just given to her four hours before, "Harrington I'm scared!"


End file.
